From Heaven to Hell
by Anotheryaoifreak
Summary: I will not put one, since i suck, and since I think that if you don't have the guts to try and click on that button to check it out, you don't deserve to read this, Since I worked really hard on this Fanfic :p so if your mature enough, well read it...


Years before Goku was born, millions of years, before the dinosaurs were even near existence, before everything.. there were Angels, and Demons.. and since demons and angels existed, there was Hell and Heaven too.  
And both were lead by kings and queens, and a man named Vegeta, yes our Vegeta's ancestor, was King of hell. Bulma was his beloved queen, but she had died after the birth of his daughter. Trunks, his dear heir to the throne, not like he showed any other intentions in the boy, was now at maturity and trained hard to claim the throne, soon. Bura, was her Demon name, but everyone called her Bra. She was second child of the King, and young sister of the Prince. She was trained as her brother, but she trained to become a warrior, a fighter.

Raditz a very close friend of the King was a soldier responsible of the protection of the dear young Bra. She was at an age for her first boyfriend, I would estimate her around 16, or 17. She wasn't quite ready for a lay, but she wouldn't mind someone to kiss and talk to. Trunks, on the other side, was now around 31 or 32, and very sexually active, pleasure slave were given to him from the young age of 13. Two of his personal favorites were Marron Chestnut and Videl Satan, goddesses of sex, and the only two strong enough to live through the hard sex he would provide.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pan-chan" yelled a masculin voice, it was the Prince of heaven, called Gohan. Father of a young 15 or 16 year old halfbreed, or atleast that's how they called them. There's two kinds of halfbreeds, the pure halfbreeds and the mixed halfbreeds.

Pan was a pure halfbreed, the difference between pure and mix was easy to see, a pure halfbreed had a line in the middle of their whole body, one side cursed with a black wing, a black eye, black hair and a tan. While the other was graced with a beautiful feather wing, white or silverish hair, a beautiful colored eye and a pale skin color.

They were more hated then the mixes, that were more or less simple, some were tanned with white/silverish hair, colored eyes and beautiful black feathered wings. Others had pale skin, black eyes, black hair and huge white demon wings.

"Pan-chan!" yelled the Prince of angels a second time. "Probably gone to see that idiotic halfbreed.." he said to himself, walking in the castle, leaving his stance in the garden.

-----------------------------------

The young halfbreed was with the 'idiotic halfbreed' and he had a name too. He was called Uub, and like Pan he was despised by alot, since they were pure halfbreeds. But as the Kings words were to not harm any halfbreeds, one kind or another, no one could do anything.

"Uub, how many times will I have to tell you that Father didn't teach me how to fly!" yelled the young gurl. Looking up at her friend, she really liked spending time with him, he's a really nice guy, and he understands her, unlike most. True she was close to her Uncle Goten, but he could never understand how she feels, which is why she likes spending most of her time out there, at the beach with Uub, where they were out of the sight of any angels or demons.

The King, the Queen, and all the royalty from Heaven.. I talk alot about the hells family, since I shall spend most of the story over there, so I shall make it shorter for heaven.

Goku, King of Heaven, his beloved wife, Chi Chi. They have two son's, Gohan and Goten, Gohan heir to throne since older, and Goten is a palace guard. The King has often been to wars against the Vegeta's of Hell, the royal blood of the devil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Concentrate!" yelled Raditz, he was responsible for the young Bura, as I said, so he was responsible for her training.. but lately, she's been distracted.

"Yes, I'm sorry Raditz" she answered, taking her fighting stance once more. 'I,.. I have to show my power, I'm strong Bura, you can do it' she mentally prepared herself, to then launch an open punch to the man's face. But she was expecting him to block, and she knew he would, and he did. She then kneed him in the stomach, to hammer his back, making him fall straight for the ground.

"Good one Princess" he said after spreading his beautiful black wings. He then landed very carefully on the ground, looking up at the Princess and nodded. "You've done well for the day, you should shower and go into Hell city for a while, you've got my permission" she then gave a big smile to him and flew towards the changing room.

"I forbid it!" yelled a very possesive and strong deep voice.

"Your highness" said Raditz, kneeling in front of his prince. The young purple haired boy then grabbed him by the hair, getting a secure grip, and pulled his face up, to shove his face in front of the soldiers. "How dare you!" he spat out, still in his face "My sister, In Hell city.. ALONE!" he yelled.

"Raditz" yelled a high squeeky voice. "Trunks!" yelled Bura, walking towards them. "Trunksu!" she yelled, rolling her tongue on the 'r'. "Trunksu-chan Baka desu, you'll hurt him, stop!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uub was a handsome young man, atleast that's what he acted like.. both Pan-chan and Uub-kun decided to go in town, though they knew they would get looked at often, never would they mind.

"Pan-chan, what about there..." said the 'idiotic halfbreed' pointing out a park, not far from where they were. "It's not like alot af people hang out there, and it's probably empty at this hour" he said looking at the young gurl.

True he was only a year older then her, but he sees her more like a bestfriend, and he really, and I mean really, likes her. The problem was that he knew that she didn't see him the same way. She saw him more like the big brother she'll never have.

She walked a bit closer to the park, seeing a few faces that looked towards her. "I'm not sure, I think it would be better to stay in sight... I really don't trust Angels" she replied, turning towards a bench on the other side of the street.

"Sure.. but dont'cha feel like we can have freedom, I'm tired of it, I'm goin' in the freakin' park" he said, to then turn his heels and walk towards the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled looking up at the red sky, and the beautiful huge red sun. "Isn't it just great! We get to spend time together.. and not even in the palace" said the young princess of hell to her protector.

"It's just wonderful" he answered with sarcastism, he wasn't very much of a shopper, and she was like any teenage girls running from one to another. He looked at her, making sure that she was safe and turned around, walking towards a bench to sit.

'Stupid brat.. Man, she's more annoying then normally' he smiled still thinking about her 'But there's nothing I would give to make her shut up when she giggles, that adorable sound she makes' he saw her pass in front of him, running to another shop 'and her smile... nothing is more beautiful then her smile...' he smiled as she looked at him, smiling. 'It's impossible how attached to her I am.. I've known her for so long...' he laughed looking at the stupid hat she shoved on her head.

'Who's that?' he asked mentally to himself, seeing a duo of young demons walking by her, looking at her. 'If they even dare come back I'll-' his thought was cut as he saw one of the young men coming back.

"That's very pretty on you" said Yamcha, walking towards Bura. "Hey Yamcha.. haven't see you in a while" she answered with her.. smile that makes every guy fall for her.. you know that smile that girls make when they want that piece of meat in front of them?.. well, that type of smile.

"Thanks, I want to buy it" she replied. "But, there's a problem.." she said looking at him, faking a sad face, like that face girls make when they want something. "I bought myself a dress earlier, and now.. I don't have enough for this" she said.

"Well.. maybe I could-" Yamcha was cut by Raditz picking him up by the throat. "What do you think your doing here runt, If I were you I'd keep my paws off the princess" whispered the soldier in his ear.

"Yo, chill" said the young boy, after being dropped back to the ground. "I ain't doin' 'nything against the law am I?" he asked, to be answered by raising eyebrows from both Bura and Raditz. "Ok, maybe I am, but still, come on.. How can I resist her beautiful smile" he replied smiling at her, she blushed and smiled back at him.

"Look, Raditz-san it's a friend, it's ok, you don't need to worry about it." said the princess, grabbing the soldier's arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan-chan sat there waiting for Uub-kun's return, and it was getting close to supper time... He never came back, and she was getting worried.. and personally I would too, your friend goes to the park but doesn't come back out.. and It's supper time! Something has to be wrong right?.. Ok, well she decided to go and check..

"Uub?.." she asked walking slowly in the park.. she could hear and sence people around. But she wouldn't let them know she was scared. She still had her pride.

"Uub-kun, fo' fuck sake, get outta where eva ya are before I freakin' kill ya" she yelled in his language.

"So, you've been training and shopping, that's it?" said the young boy, named Yamcha, he was handsome and charming.. His beautiful long hair were tied with a bandana and he had a scar on one of his eyes.

She looked at him and smiled, well if you count out the bathroom and eating, pretty much... and sleeping's rare too" she said. They were walking around, and Raditz didn't like that idea... he was behind them watching them, making sure nothing would happen between them. 'Bura is mine, how dare she talk to a low class demon, arg. she's driving me nuts!' he thought, growling every once in a while.

Yamcha-kun looked behind him when the soldier growled. He looked at the princess and bend down to whisper in her ear, "What's up with the big guy?" he asked.

She looked at Raditz and stopped. Both of the guys stopped at the same time she has. She then turned her heels really fast, and grinned. "Boo Boo.." she said walking towards Raditz, "Why are you mad?" she asked, sarcasticly, "ohh I know!" she then answered to her question, looking around, "mister Raditz is..." she paused and stared at Raditz for a second. 'What does she think she's doing, everyone's staring at us.. and that Yanchu guy is laughing, arg. what a dishonor' thought the soldier as the young girl paused. "Raditz is jealous" she smile and put her hand on his shoulder, raising herself to her toes she whispered in his ear, "Why Raditz?" she asked, carefully, making sure no one else heard. He then thought about it, and grabbed her hips and raised her so that they were face to face...

And then..

He kissed her..

A really kiss, not just the stuff kids do, like a lil'smack, but everything, the tongue was in and from what everyone could see, they were using their teeth too. It then stopped, he opened his eyes to see that hers were still closed. He put her back to ground, the impact made her reopen her eyes, and she looked at him. "That's why" he answered to the question she asked before he kissed her. He then turned around and walked away, leaving her.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Well that's it, it was the prologue, and I hope you guy liked it, I'm working really hard on this one, compared to the others, which i just type, this one, i'm putting all I got and all i learned in it smiles and I hope you guy anjoyed, review if you feel like it, becuz i'm gonna write a chappy two, if you guys like it or not, and flammers, go ahead, i don't care, it's your choice to like it or not, soo, go for it, i'm open...

BTW: I don't own nothing in this, nothing at all, though i would like to own Trunks... 


End file.
